headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
Variations include Stephen, Steve and Stefan. Fear the Walking Dead Steven was a survivor in the early days of the zombie outbreak. He was captured by members of a militia and kept prisoner in a California compound, where soldiers were performing experiments on live subjects. Steven helped Travis Manawa escape from the facility via the sewer system, but he was captured and shot multiple times by the guards. A soldier named Willy slit Steven's throat and tossed his body into a well. Other characters * Doctor Stevens - Character from Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. * Stefan Crosscoe - Protagonist from The Howling II. * Stefan Salvatore - A vampire character from The Vampire Diaries. * Stephen Arden - One of the main characters from Species. * Stephen Gregory - A science teacher from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Stephen Lloyd - The son of Jamie Lloyd from Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers. * Stephen Lords - A Marvel Comics super-villain; also known as Deathwatch. * Steve - A cameraman in the original Night of the Living Dead. * Steve - Love interest of Kirsty Cotton in Hellraiser. * Steve Christy - Victim of Pamela Voorhees from Friday the 13th (1980). * Steve Haley - Boyfriend of Judith Myers from Halloween (1978) * Steve Kemp - A supporting character from Cujo. * Steve Naish - Victim of Otis B. Driftwood in House of 1000 Corpses. * Steve Newlin - Antagonist featured in the True Blood TV series. * Steven Orth - First murder victim in the Scream film series. * Steven - One of Chrome Skull's victims from Laid to Rest. Actors * Stephen Burrows - Actor from the remake of A Bucket of Blood. * Stephen Macht - Actor from Monster Squad, Amityville 1992: It's About Time and Watchers Reborn. * Stephen Moyer - Played Bill Compton in True Blood. * Stephen Quadros - Actor from Demon Wind, Shock 'Em Dead and Kindred: The Embraced. * Stephen Tredre - Played Phil on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. * Steve Boyles - Played Stan Payne in Rob Zombie's Halloween. * Steve Hutsko - Played a zombie and a cameraman in the original Night of the Living Dead. * Steve Railsback - Played Charles Manson in Helter Skelter. * Steve Susskind - Played Harold in Friday the 13th Part 3. * Steven Pasquale - Played Dallas in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Steven Yeun - Played Glenn Rhee in The Walking Dead'' Production Crew * Stefan Hutchinson - Comic book writer for Devil's Due Publishing. * Stephen Carpenter - Co-director of The Dorm That Dripped Blood and co-creator of Grimm. * Stephen Cragg - Director of Buffy the Vamire Slayer and Reaper. * Stephen E. Rivkin - Editor on Idle Hands. * Stephen G. Cowan - Post-production coordinator on The Gates. * Stephen Gaghan - Teleplay writer on American Gothic. * Stephen Herek - Director of Slumber Party Massacre and Critters. * Stephen Hopkins - Director of A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child and Predator 2. * Stephen King - Contemporary horror novelist. * Stephen Rocha - Cinematographer on The Erotic Rites of Countess Dracula and Her Morbid Desires. * Stephen Sommers - Director on The Mummy remake and Van Helsing. * Stephen Susco - Screenwriter on The Grudge and The Grudge 2. * Steve Barnett - Co-executive producer on Piranha 3D. * Steve Best - Producer on Masters of Horror and Fear Itself. * Steve Boyum - Director on episodes of Supernatural. * Steve Buccellato - Comic book colorist. * Steve De Jarnatt - Producer on Kindred: The Embraced. * Steve DiMarco - Director on episodes of Lost Girl. * Steve Hoban - Producer of the Ginger Snaps trilogy of films. * Steve Jablonsky - Composer on the Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street remakes. * Steve Miner - Producer of the Friday the 13th franchise. * Steve Niles - Novelist and comic book author. * Steve Oster - Producer on Grimm. * Steven Ayromlooi - Director on Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood. * Steven Quale - Director on Final Destination 5. * Steven R. Brown - Co-executive producer on Masters of Horror. * Steven S. DeKnight - Producer and screenwriter on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * Steven Spielberg - Director of Jaws and creator of the Jurassic Park franchise.